A Spike Worth Waiting For
by Puggy-Robin
Summary: Tanaka dosen't know how it happened, but he doesn't really mind. TanakaxNoya


Tanaka didn't know how he'd managed to get himself in this predicament, but he had. And he wasn't about to complain about it either.

He'd had a crush on Yuu for the longest time and for things to turn out like this was beyond his wildest dreams. He'd had some pretty wild dreams sure, but they didn't compare to what was going down now. And what was going down right now was Yuu. Yuu was going down on him.

He couldn't quite believe it.

Yet, it _was_ happening.

He couldn't look away.

Yuu was licking up his painfully hard shaft, his cheeks crimson from lust or embarrassment Tanaka couldn't tell. He didn't care. He could only watch. Watch as Yuu slid his tongue back down pressed it against his balls.

He groaned. He couldn't help it. It clawed it's way passed his throat and made itself heard.

Yuu whined from his place between Tanaka's legs, obviously affected, if the bulge in his bright orange shorts was anything to go by.

Once more Yuu licked up his shaft, going painfully slow, only to swirl it around the enflamed head. He whined again in pleasure as if he were tasting something heavenly. Tanaka doubted he tasted that great, but if Yuu liked it then who was he to complain. Either way, Yuu was sending him crazy. The pace was to slow. To infuriatingly gentle. He wanted to grab Yuu's little blonde quiff in his fist and drive himself into that hot cavern of a mouth.

"If that's what you want Ryu, then I really don't mind." Yuu breathed, reading his mind.

"What?" he huffed back, his mind reeling. Could he do that? Was Yuu really going to let him? Did Yuu really know him so well as to know what he wanted?

Of course he knew. They'd been friends for ages. He knew Ryu was rough around the edges and in other places too.

"I don't wanna hurt you Yuu…" he huffed again.

"You wont." he purred, nuzzling into his length, breathing in the smell that was all Ryu. It sent Tanaka's vision fuzzy.

Yuu was actually going to let him. He needed to breath.

He decided he could breath after he'd finished himself off in Yuu's mouth.

He was going to fuck Yuu. In the mouth.

 _Oh my god._

He fisted his hand in Yuu's wonderfully soft hair and looked down at him. Yuu's cheeks were flush, his mouth hung open wantonly, his breath coming in quick pants. He looked incredibly sexy.

"You ready?" Tanaka asked, his voice deep and raspy.

"Are you?" He smirked back, making Tanaka's blood race.

"Tch. You asked for it." he growled, trusting himself past Yuu's wet lips.

Yuu whimpered as he chocked on Ryu's length and Ryu roared loudly as Yuu's throat constricted around him.

It felt so good he could have finished right then and there, but he wasn't done. He needed more. He'd wanted this for so long he couldn't let it end here.

He tightened his grip on Yuu's hair and began to move. Slowly at first, letting Yuu get accustom to the feel of him. He pulled almost all the way out, only to slowly push his way back inside, further down Yuu's tight little throat.

Yuu groaned around him and Tanaka looked down to see big brown eyes looking back. There were tears at the corners of them, but they begged for more. And more is what he gave.

He thrust faster now, moving Yuu's head in time with his hips. More movement, more friction, more pleasure and more wonderfully erotic sounds as Yuu struggled to deep throat him during the endless onslaught.

Tanaka wasn't huge, but he wasn't small either, and he had to appreciate how difficult it must be to have someone of his size pound their way to ecstasy using their mouth as a way to do it.

He also had to wonder how Yuu could find it enjoyable. And he did. He moaned constantly, his fingers clawing at Ryu's hips, dragging them back towards his mouth with selfish delight.

Tanaka couldn't concentrate. Not that he ever could, but right now as Yuu's sucked him so hard he saw stars, his mind started to short circuit. And when Yuu, poor little Yuu, twitchy, infuriating, excitable and tantalisingly sexy Yuu started to massage his sack, Ryu was done for.

He was so happy. He was so in love. He was so… coming right down Yuu's hot little throat. He saw white, his eyes dancing with rainbows and everything, that he couldn't see. Couldn't see Yuu swallowing everything. Couldn't see Yuu rapidly pumping himself to completion, all the while looking up at a completed wrecked Tanaka. Couldn't see the desperate need he had to finish himself as he kneeled at Tanaka's feet.

Ryu came to just as Yuu cried in release. He saw the pearly liquid shoot out and coat itself on Yuu's precious white fingers. He sat exhausted before him, panting in the after glow of his orgasm. Tanaka thought he was magnificent. Tanaka thought he was beautiful. Tanaka thought he was the best. Tanaka thought…

"I love you." he croaked, his mouth dry and his heart beat rising. He'd just told Yuu he loved him. What was going to happen now?

Yuu smiled blissfully, his eyes closed and sated.

Tanaka waited.

He hummed happily, opening his eyes to look up at him.

"I know." he purred his voice husky and low. "But it's nice to hear you finally say it."

Tanaka scoffed half heartedly at him, his cheeks burning at the revelation.

"You knew?" he asked quietly. Yuu hummed again, wrapping his arms around Ryu's waist and nuzzled into his abs.

"Yes I knew." he whispered. "I've been watching you, watching me for a long time. And I decided I couldn't wait for you anymore. So here we are." he held him tighter.

"Here we are." Tanaka repeated, running his fingers through Yuu's soft locks.

"Yes. And I love you too Ryu."

"I'm glad you stopped waiting." he smiled down at him.

Yuu huffed at that.

"I thought you might be." he stated, smiling back at him, kissing the downy hair beneath Ryo's navel.

Tanaka didn't know how he'd managed to get himself in this predicament, but he had. And he _definitely_ wasn't about to complain about it either.


End file.
